FLOOD: Ancient Wars
by Valkyrion
Summary: A história de um rapaz que viajou o mundo para descobrir suas origens, mas acaba encontrando os mistérios dos Jogos das Trevas, entre outros. (Vários elementos de Yu-Gi-Oh!, Shaman King e Saint Seiya)


F.L.O.O.D.: Ancient Wars - Chapter Magna 

Introdução – Os primórdios das civilizações 

No início dos tempos, com o desenvolvimento da humanidade, várias civilizações foram construídas, mas apenas três delas chegaram ao auge da perfeição. Elas eram o Império Egípcio, o Império Maia e o Império Atlântico e cada uma dessas civilizações tinha um Deus Guardião. Os atlânticos eram os mais avançados tecnologicamente, mas estavam ameaçados por perigos ainda desconhecidos. Seu Deus Guardião era Poseidon, patriarca da família F.L.O.O.D. Numa tentativa de salvar o seu povo, Poseidon ordenou que seus dois filhos viajassem pelo globo procurando por soluções. Um deles foi em direção à América onde conheceu o Império Maia. Fascinado por sua cultura diferente, ficou para aprender seus costumes, sua tecnologia e sua magia, mas também acabou se apaixonando pela filha do Imperador Maia. Eles se casaram no palácio do imperador, mas o filho de Poseidon não cessou a sua pesquisa. Sendo agora um membro honrado e digno da família, o imperador mostrou-lhe alguns de seus segredos, dentre eles, mostrou-lhe o poder de seu Deus Guardião, o Deus Sol. Sabendo dos milagres que o Deus Sol era capaz, o descendente F.L.O.O.D. informou o seu pai, que começou a criar um Deus Guardião novo, que protegesse a nova Atlântica que também estava criando. Cinco anos depois, a nova Atlântica e seu Deus Guardião já haviam sido criados, mas uma grande catástrofe veio ao mundo. Poseidon tentou evacuar todo o povo de Atlântida para o seu novo reino, mas não teve tempo. Muitos morreram, mas acredita-se que alguns sobreviveram graças a ajuda do novo e mais poderoso Deus Guardião e do sacrifício do antigo.

Episódio 1 – A História do Grande Guerreiro

Pouco antes da destruição de Atlântida, Dimitri teve dois filhos. 3 anos após o nascimento o Império Maia entrou em declínio devido a uma grande guerra. Para proteger seus filhos, ele os enviou para partes diferentes do globo. Um deles foi enviado para a Floresta Amazônica e deixado aos cuidados de uma tribo de lá. Este foi chamado de Merracian.

Sendo um atlântico-maia, ele conseguiu se habituar facilmente aos costumes daquela tribo e a desenvolver suas qualidades. Viveu por muito tempo junto a aquela tribo, mas ainda aparentava ser uma criança por ter um envelhecimento retardado. Quando alcançou a aparência de um garoto de 7 anos, já lutava perfeitamente e já participava de guerras. Então decidiu rodar o mundo, procurando por maior conhecimento.

Em sua jornada, chegou nas ruínas maias. Pesquisando-as incessantemente, achou vários registros sobre a história do lugar. Passou dias tentando decifrar aquela escrita e tentando entender alguma coisa. Descobriu que aquela foi uma grande civilização de guerreiros, mas que possuíam uma certa magia em sua cultura. O garoto ficou fascinado com suas descobertas, até que achou caminhos para aquela magia perdida, o que expandiu suas já enormes habilidades.

Pesquisando ainda mais, encontrou relatos que pareciam relacionados a sua origem. Eles diziam que antes do colapso, um nobre guerreiro estrangeiro havia aparecido no Império Maia e se casado com a filha do imperador. Estes tiveram dois filhos, e um deles foi enviado para a floresta equatorial. Sabendo disso, Merracian se sentiu ainda mais inspirado a buscar respostas, então ele pegou todos os registros e os levou consigo.

Continuando sua infindável jornada, chegou ao continente asiático atravessando o Alasca. Apesar das adversidades do tempo, aproveitou-se desse desafio para treinar seu corpo e sua mente enquanto seguia pelo mundo, suportando todo frio, calor, e se alimentando apenas da caça, da pesca e das frutas que encontrava. Sua jornada também o levou a China, onde treinou por vários anos várias artes marciais, se tornando também um monge, e depois chegou ao Tibet, onde continuou seu treinamento marcial, tornando-se um ninja imbatível.


End file.
